Chapter 15: Echoes in Eternity
Synopsis They arrive in The World, right in front of the cathedral. Suddenly black bubbles appear in front of them, and KOS-MOS detects a familiar energy from them. Haseo thinks it's AIDA, and they can't be ignored. As the group, minus Urashima, heads inside. They notice that the cathedral's a bit different from the one they were at before, since there is now a statue with chains covering it, as well as Tri-Edge. They realize that they are in Kite's era, their own timeline. Just then, Tri-Edge summons more monsters to his side. After updating the rest of the party on AIDA and Tri-Edge, they decide to question him for why he's here. Just then, Skeith appears. He explains that Skeith is actually his avatar (at least seven years from now), and he somehow got split apart from him. They agree to help take him down and get it back. But Tri-Edge makes a quick exit, missing their chance for an interrogation. As they continue fighting, someone else warps in, someone they don't recognize. It seems he may be a remnant of the Fourth Empire as he had Vectors with him. Captain recognizes him however, but something seemed off. Hiryu sees him as Hayato Kanzaki, a member of a group of warriors who defeated the Fourth Empire called the Star Gladiators. However, one more person arrives and it seems she's chasing Hayato. After cross-referencing, KOS-MOS finds that she is June Lin Milliam of the Star Gladiators. She's surprised to see other special forces from her time, but calms down and gives everyone an update on what happened. The two were chasing arch criminals in cyberspace, but when they found black bubbles Hayato went in and got himself infected with AIDA, hence his current situation. Just then, AIDA appears as well as monsters from Basel. The only way to get him back right now is to beat him up, so they prepare to face the new threat. As the battle wore on, Hayato suddenly gets a splitting migraine and dashes off. They promise to help him, but for now there are still enemies to fight. As Skeith goes down, Haseo suddenly realizes that the Skeith before them is actually his Avatar! He teleports away, but he swears he'll get him back. After a quick scan, they find no more AIDA. June mentioned that Hayato was getting headaches recently, and that Vectors of the Fourth Empire was being used by arch-criminals. They split up while tracking them, but he was already corrupted by the time they regrouped. Kite suggests looking for Aura, the main AI of The World and just then, she appears. She couldn't appear before because of some illegal function, but then she explains that Kite removed a bug from within the system...or rather, Tri-Edge. They ask for her help in transporting them out of The World, and she agrees. They head outside where the Dragonturtle was parked. Party Members Note: only 10 members allowed Pair Units Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Solo Units Leanne Ingrid Captain Commando Leon Axel Heihachi Phoenix & Maya Aty Valkyrie Natsu Ulala June Lin Milliam Enemies Strange Head x2 Headhunter x2 Headless King x2 Gigamouth Goblin Mage x2 Tri-Edge (Gear: Lit Honeysuckle) Skeith (Gear: Sora's Blades) Vector x2 B. Hayato (Gear: Plasma Gun) AIDA x2 Treasure Mimic (Note: runs away 3 turns after it appears) Blood Doll Chainsaw x2 Yeti x2 Bazooka Dwellest x2 Items Revival Potion, Elixir Pill X, Strawberry Candy, Omnipotent Soda, Revival Serum Trivia Bilstein, the main antagonist of Star Gladiator, transfered his spirt into another cybernetic body after his defeat in Star Gladiator. Hence the many references of his "Ghost" in the chapter float about. B. Hayato had a "genotype" microchip implanted in him, turning Hayato Kanzaki into his current state. However, the control of Hayato's body is constantly fought by Bilstein and Hayato himself. Category:PXZ2 Chapter